


Infatuation

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Major Spoilers for Civil War, Reader is a Teleporter, Reader is an Avengers Trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always been called a freak. A monster. Unwanted. Until you auditioned to be an Avenger. </p><p>When you are away on a Mission to monitor (but first of all, FIND) the movements of Bruce Banner, Steve manages to find Bucky but under dangerous circumstances. </p><p>[[Reader during the End of Civil War]]<br/>>> Spoilers for Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

"(Y/N)" Tony whispers, he knows I'm here. He knows out of everyone he's seen - _everyone Steve has auditioned for the Avengers Initiative_ \- I am the hardest to pin down. The fact that what could pin me down was currently out of reach made me dangerous. But, despite my embarrassing infatuation with the Winter Soldier, he couldn't put me away.

I know this. He knows this.

He couldn't catch me if he tried.

"Goodbye, Tony" he blinks and I'm gone. An hour later I'm on a plane to Wakanda. I am a teleporter. But even I had limits.

By the time I found Steve, it was already too late.

"(Y/N)..." He smiled sadly at me.

"He's-" I stutter, having caught a glance of his face behind frozen glass. "Until when? Why?"

"We didn't have a choice. We don't know how to get Hydra out-" Steve tried to reason with me, but I'm not stupid. I know. This is exactly what he would do. I squeeze my eyes shut. If I'd known this was what would happen when I told Sharon where Bucky was-

"You'll need the others." I said, caressing the glass with my fingers. We hadn't even met properly. I had hoped to fix it as soon as they found Bucky themselves. "I'll help you get in. I've been shadowing General Ross."

Steve raised a brow at me. "You signed the accords?"

"Don't be ridiculous, they couldn't force me. They couldn't even find me." I laughed good-naturedly, handing him some documents I managed to sneak out. "We have more people to see. More places to go until we're ready to properly back Stark-"

"Who says Stark is going to need us?"

I tossed Steve's phone back to him after teleporting it out of his pocket. "I saw the-"

"Package, I get it." Steve nodded, still wary of me. "Where do we start."

"Two words, Cap. Prison break." I teleported the King of Wakanda back into the room, ignoring the little grunt of shock he made. "We have a few people to break out of prison."

We'll find out how to get that head of his straightened out someday. But, for now, there was more work to do in the shadows. 

I smile at Sam, the first smile since Bucky and Wakanda and Cryofreeze. 

"Still just an infatuation?" He asks. 

I teleport him out of his cell and turn to set Wanda free. 

Sam is still waiting for an answer when we're out of the base and onto a helicopter safe and sound. 

"Something like that." I answer. 

Only time will tell. 


End file.
